National Onion Ring Day
by madval29
Summary: Hermione has some news for Harry as they celebrate National Onion Ring Day. Just a silly little one-shot for Onion Ring Day.


Harry reached over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. He searched around for the bedside clock. It read 2:30 am. What the heck was Hermione doing at two in the morning? He slowly lifted his upper body to look around the room. He could see the faint light under the closet door. She must be changing. Did she just get home from working late? No, he remembered eating dinner with her the night before. Must be one of her brilliant ideas then.

"Hermione?" Harry croaked out with his husky morning voice.

The closet door opened. "Oh good, you're awake. You need to get dressed." Hermione said as she stepped out of the closet in jeans and a bra. Harry groaned.

"What is it this time?" Harry said. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed so he could get up.

"Today is national onion ring day," Hermione informed him. She walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer to choose a jumper.

"Aren't those national days only in America?" Harry asked. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Harry leaned his chin on her right shoulder.

She batted his hands away from her stomach. "Just because those deserters celebrate something does not make it insignificant. Now I've searched online. There is still a pub open for another hour that serves onion rings. You need to get dressed sir." Hermione grabbed a purple jumper and pulled it on over her head.

"Hermione, the United States branched off from Brittan centuries ago," Harry said jokingly.

"But they poured our tea in the river, there's no excuse to waste good tea. Now go get dressed we're leaving soon." Hermione said.

Harry knew that when she took that bossy tone with him, he needed to get moving. He walked into the closet and pulled on some jeans from the floor on his way there. He just grabbed the first jumper his hand landed on. Without further thought, he pulled it over his head. Harry quickly slid into some socks and shoes. When he reentered their bedroom, Hermione now had her purse and was checking her watch.

"Can we take the motorbike?" Harry asked. Hermione had woken him up at two in the morning. She should be willing to make some concessions.

"Fine, fine, we just need to get a move on. That is not permission for you to go shooting off down the street!" Hermione said leading the way down the stairs at Grimmauld place.

Harry smiled a lopsided grin as he followed her out the door. On the way out, he grabbed the keys for the motorbike and his muggle wallet. He was under no illusions that Hermione would try to pay, but he was planning to settle the bill before she noticed.

"Here's your helmet milady," Harry said with a grandiose bow and a cheeky grin. Hermione just snatched the helmet from his grip. But seeing his crestfallen face, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

After securing his own helmet, Harry climbed on first. He waited until he felt Hermione's arms around his middle before shooting off like a bat out of hell. The drive to the pub took ten minutes. As Harry parked, he placed a subtle notice-me-not charm on the bike to stave off parking tickets.

They entered the pub and Hermione immediately ordered her onion rings. Harry just smiled fondly at her while asking for an order of chips as well. Even though Hermione was all gung-ho about the onion rings now, she might change her mind halfway through eating them and suddenly desire chips instead.

As their order came out, Harry also waved down the server for two glasses of water. He was surprised Hermione hadn't done so, as soon as they had entered. After going on several dates with her, he noticed she drank more water than a fish and was constantly waving the server for more refills.

Harry needn't have worried about Hermione switching to the chips. She inhaled the onion rings in a manner that was frankly reminiscent of Ron in their Hogwarts days. Harry had barely managed to snag one. He only got it because Hermione set it to the side for him before starting in.

Now Harry was slightly worried that she just might be pregnant. There was no way for him to tell without asking her directly. But honestly, what's the worst that could happen if he did?

"Hermione is there something you'd like to tell me?" Harry asked.

"Don't patronize me, Harry. But there is in fact, some wonderful news on this glorious national onion ring day." Hermione said before taking a gulp of water.

"It's national onion ring day in the U.S," Harry mumbled.

"We can still celebrate here as well," Hermione replied.

Harry didn't want to get into a fight. "What is the news?" Harry asked.

"Do you want the good news or the amazing news first?" Hermione asked him.

"Hit me with the good news," Harry said.

"I've been promoted to the head of the DMLE!" Hermione said.

"I thought you said it would take another year for that to happen. Congratulations! This is awesome news we should be drinking." Harry got up and walked around the table to give her a hug.

"Well, because of the other news, I can't drink. Harry, I'm pregnant." Hermione said.

Harry was still in the process of hugging her when she dropped that bomb on him. He immediately lifted her out of the chair and spun her around.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Harry asked.

"No, it's Ron's, what do you think Harry? Of course, you're going to be a dad." Hermione said. She laughed when he set her down with a hard look.

"Don't joke about Ron reproducing, that's a scary thought. Although he might have a kid he doesn't know about with his playboy ways." Harry mused. Hermione snorted laughing as she grabbed some of his chips.

"Please tell me you did not just say 'playboy ways?'" Hermione laughed.

Harry turned slightly red but refused to let the smile fall from his lips. "Honestly, make fun of me all you want, at the end of the day, my spawn is still in your womb," Harry said.

Hermione was dying of laughter now. "Your spawn, what is this a video game? Also, please don't refer to it as my womb. That just sounds wrong." Hermione said.

Harry wrapped his other arm around her and drew her in for a kiss to stop her laughing. As they both pulled away breathless, Harry tapped his finger on her nose. "I love you, Hermione," Harry said.

"I love onion rings." She said and burst out laughing again. But at the mock hurt look on his face. Hermione kissed him. "I love you too, Harry." She said with a smile.


End file.
